reine des coeurs
by luna-chan143
Summary: del amor a el odio hay un paso y eso es algo que Christine descubrirá con Erik


_Reine des coeurs_

_Por: Luna-chan 143_

_Hoooolis mis queridos lectores soy yo otra vez me extrañaron? jajaja bueno para los que no me conocen soy una gran fan de "The Phantom of opera" y de los amores imposibles. Este es mi segundo Fanfic sobre el emparejamiento más famoso del libro, la película y ho cualquier otro elemento que represente a el fantasma de la ópera. Así que espero les guste y no se olviden de comentar ;) _

…_._

Capítulo: 1

Todo ocurrió después de una tragedia cuando su padre tuvo un accidente y quedo muy grave en el hospital ella tuvo que buscar un trabajo para sustentar la costosa cuenta. Fue en ese momento cuando salía de su turno como camarera que una anciana de ropas evidentemente costosas se le acercó ella le ofreció un trabajo que pagaría mejores tratamientos para su pobre padre.

Inocente como se suponía que era una niña de quince años acepto sin saber antes de que se tratara dichoso trabajo fue así como termino a aquí.

"mil francos al catorce negro"

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió las manos del hombre a su lado rodearle la cintura.

"está bien por mi"

Rodando los ojos dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras veía correr la ruleta.

"catorce negro"

Riendo divertido por su triunfo aumento la suma tal y como Christine se imaginaba.

"veinte mil francos catorce rojo"

La ruleta volvió a girar y todos miraron expectantes pero la anterior racha ganadora que tuvo se acabó ya que el numero ganador fue uno negro.

"aquí tiene señor"

La mayoría de las fichas paso a mano del hombre de tés morena y ropas extravagantes obviamente extranjero.

"una ronda más"

Sus palabras eran evidentemente un desafío.

"todo ho nada caballero"

El hombre miro fijamente al hombre.

"oye ya apostaste mucho"

Dijo Christine yendo completamente en contra de la regla de oro de la generosa samaritana que le ayudo de niña le impuso apenas piso el edificio. Ustedes están solo para alentar a la apuesta mientras más pierdan la casa gana, ir en contra de las reglas le traería problemas lo sabía pero no podía quedarse sin impedir que ese hombre gastara esa cantidad de dinero.

"sierra la boca"

Ordeno mientras metía la mano en su chaqueta.

"Tal vez mi buen amigo deba escuchar a la señorita"

Aconsejo el moreno pero este no le hizo caso puso el dinero en la mesa y ordeno a el hombre que hiciera girar la ruleta de nuevo.

….

Afuera en la entrada de lo que bien parecía una ópera respetable descendiendo de su costoso auto el hombre pelinegro atrajo miradas de la gente que deambulaba por ahí. Su apariencia era de esperarse fuera de curiosidad para todo aquel que lo mirara ya que no era usual para los parisinos ver un hombre tan apuesto húsar una máscara de media cara.

"el señor luxort?"

Miro al ballet parking.

"tengo una reunión con el señor Nadir dagora"

Apenas murmuro el nombre de su amigo una mujer de edad mayor se acercó a él.

"él ya lo espera"

Asintió.

"gracias he?..."

La mujer sonrió.

"ha, olvide presentarme soy Antonieta giry"

Estrecharon sus manos.

"dónde está?"

Metiendo su mano entre las cortinas despejo el pasadizo que daba a un salón más grande donde había montones de lugares para apostar y derrochar dinero.

"Erik por aquí"

Se acercó donde estaba nadir metiendo un sobre en la solapa de su abrigo.

"pensé que estabas bromeando cuando me hablaste de este lugar"

Dijo cruzado de brazos.

"ya vez que no"

Madame giry se aclaró la garganta.

"no necesitan nada más?"

Ellos negaron.

"bueno entonces hasta luego"

Estaba por irse pero un escándalo parecía necesitar de su presencia.

"perdí por tu culpa"

Christine lo miro con aprensión.

"yo te dije que no siguieras apostando"

El frunció el ceño molesto por que le recordaran su anterior necedad.

"tonterías todas son iguales mujeres ambiciosas"

La empujo.

"y usted es un idiota"

Lo cabreo más y este estuvo a punto de golpearla pero afortunadamente un tipo de seguridad lo detuvo.

"suéltame que no sabes quién soy"

El musculoso hombre miro a madame giry quien negó.

"sácalo jhon"

Asintió y saco al hombre por la fuerza.

"estas bien?"

Christine asintió.

"ese idiota"

La anciana la detuvo de su posible acción de ir a golpear a el sujeto.

"ya basta ve a atender las otras mesas"

Enderezo su atuendo y dio unos pasos antes de que su tutora volviera a llamarla.

"donde esta Megan? Ella era la que atendía a ese hombre"

La castaña aun de espaldas le señalo donde Meg animaba a más hombres a jugar y perder dinero.

….

"mil francos"

Erik miro mal a su amigo.

"que no es suficiente?"

Nadir que estaba perdido en el licor miro a su amigo enmascarado.

"ya apostaste mucho"

Las dos mujeres junto a él moreno fruncieron el ceño.

"y tú por que no te unes?"

El frunció el ceño era demasiado listo como para caer en este truco.

"eres aburrido"

Sonrió.

"supongo que sí"

Sabiendo que su amigo no lo escucharía decidió salir a afuera por un poco de aire fresco pero en su camino alguien choco con el derramando el líquido alcohólico en su traje Armani nuevo.

"ho, no"

Fue solo lo que atino a decir Christine cuando vio la mancha en las ropas del hombre.

"maldición"

Erik dijo frunciendo el ceño ahora olería a alcohol.

"fue tu culpa"

Levanto la mirada hacia la chica.

"que"

Murmuro atónito.

"tú fuiste la que choco conmigo"

Christine torció el gesto.

"si pero tú fuiste el que se metió en mi camino"

La fulmino con la mirada.

"está todo bien?"

Madame giry que parecía estar vigilando a esos dos desde lejos se acercó cuando vio que las cosas subían de tono.

"le parece que estoy bien?"

Erik se señaló a sí mismo.

"su camarera me arrojo licor encima"

Ella entorno los ojos cuando la llamo camarera.

"eso es verdad Christine?"

Pregunto madame giry cruzada de brazos.

"claro que no él fue el culpable"

Erik dio un paso adelante.

"yo!"

Ella asintió.

"ya basta!"

Grito cuando noto que ellos volvían a discutir.

"señor luxort no se preocupe veré la forma de reparar el daño"

Miro después a Christine.

"no se preocupe"

Ambas mujeres lo miraron boquiabiertas.

"ha…habla enserio"

El asintió después de todo meditando mejor las cosas era solo un taje.

"pero por lo menos permítame ofrecerle una ronda gratis en nuestros juegos"

Erik sonrió esta mujer obviamente sabía quién era el y quería aprovecharse.

"atiéndelo"

Christine dio un salto.

"Por qué? el ni siquiera ha aceptado"

Miro a Erik pero su sonrisa delato sus pretensiones.

"quien dice que no"

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

"bien entonces"

Madama giry aplaudió.

"madame!"

Christine tomo el brazo de la anciana.

"Por qué no llama a otra"

Ella le miro con enojo.

"tú fuiste la del error…además que no sabes quién es?"

Negó.

"él es muy rico"

Dio un suspiro eso explicaba todo.

…_._

_Christine pov:_

_Nunca antes había estado tan aburrida en toda mi vida. Él estaba hay sentado sin hacer nada solo mirando la gente con una expresión tan pacífica._

"_entonces no jugaras?"_

_Él no me respondió yo rodé los ojos si quería hacer como que yo no estaba hay adelante dos pueden jugar ese juego._

"_hey james!"_

_El amable cantinero levanto la mirada hacia mí._

"_una copa"_

_El asintió._

"_que sean dos"_

_Rodé los ojos mientras iba a la barra._

"_que?"_

_Dije apera cuando note que él me miraba expectante._

"_nada"_

_Sonrió y aparto la mirada._

"_idiota"_

_Susurre mientras tragaba un sorbo._

"_que?"_

_Pregunto aun de espaldas a mí._

"_nada"_

_Respondí imitando el mimo tono que él._

"_ya basta! dime que es tan gracioso"_

_Pregunte cuando vi su espalda agitarse con la risa._

"_cuántos años tienes?"_

_Levante una ceja._

"_es de tu incumbencia?"_

_Yo no podía evitar ser tan ruda con él._

"_no…pero me parece incorrecto que bebas alcohol"_

_Bufe hay iba otra vez otro que me confundía con una niña._

"_tengo veinte años si"_

_Fin pov_

Erik negó eso era lo que le causo gracia el al principio cuando choco con ella juro que en su opinión parecía una niña de no más de diecisiete años.

De repente el pianista empezó a tocar y Christine no pudo evitar empezar a tararear la canción eso llamo la atención de su compañero.

"Erik"

La voz de nadir le saco de su trance.

"Nadir? pensé que no te vería hasta mañana?"

El sonrió.

"créeme amigo eso tenía pensado pero…"

Antes de que el moreno pudiera terminar su explicación una ruidosa rubia empezó a llamar a Erik una y otra vez con una voz ruidosa.

"Carlotta"

Murmuro Erik con voz cansada.

"créeme quise persuadirla de venirte a buscar pero ya sabes cómo es ella"

Se tapó la boca ya tanto alcohol le había revuelto el estómago.

"Christine quién es?"

Meg que tenía la misma expresión de curiosidad que los clientes fue con su amiga que era la más cercana a el pequeño grupo.

"no tengo la más mínima idea"

Ella volvió a gritar y todos no pudieron evitar la expresión de fastidio.

"oye mesera"

Ambas chicas dejaron su pequeña conversación para mirar a Carlotta.

"mesera?"

Pensó Christine con molestia.

"donde pones los abrigos"

Erik ladeo la cabeza.

"Carlotta"

Ella no lo escucho.

"espera! No mejor tráelo"

Christine siguió a mirarla confusa.

"perdón"

Murmuro indignada.

"ve por el sirvienta, mira que me acabo de hacer manicure y no puedo ir por ahí tocando este lugar"

Meg frunció el ceño esta mujer era una de esas personas intratables.

"no me aras caso?"

Se puso las manos en la cintura.

"que no sabes quién soy yo"

Christine le habría respondido con un insulto pero Meg le codeo las costillas.

"soy Carlotta mochalini hija de un importante hombre de negocios"

Se encogió de hombros.

"y que?"

Contesto indiferente.

"Como que y qué? que no entiendes que solo con pedírselo a mi papi este"

Dio un vistazo al sitio.

"lugar seria destruido"

Miro a Erik que estaba al borde de explotar.

"es amiga tuya no?"

La miro.

"amiga? que no les los periódicos él es mi novio"

Tanto Meg y Christine ampliaron sus ojos.

"debí de suponerlo"

Entre risitas Meg le susurro a su amiga.

"que dijiste?"

La mirada asesina de Carlotta era demasiado para la chica.

"yo…yo"

Christine que siempre era la que defendía a su amiga atrajo la atención de la diva hacia ella.

"ella solo me decía que hacen la pareja perfecta"

Erik la fulmino con la mirada.

"bueno nosotros nos retiramos"

Halando a su amiga empezaron a alejarse.

"que hacían ellas contigo Erik?"

Exigió Carlotta aun con las manos en la cintura.

"nada Carlotta ellas son solo acompañantes"

Nadir contesto por un momento antes de volver a vomitar en la maseta más cercana.

"ya veo"

Erik dio un suspiro cansado tomo su chaqueta y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

….

En las habitaciones en la planta más alta del edificio después de tanto correr Meg y Christine se detuvieron.

"menos mal que ya estamos lejos"

Comento Meg.

"pensé que esa mujer nos aria desaparecer"

Christine rio.

"si claro ella ni siquiera quería tocar nada con sus uñas perfectas"

Ambas rieron más fuerte.

"pero enserio Chris ella hablaba como si fuera hija de algún mafioso"

La rubia se estremeció con miedo.

"es solo una de esas mujeres pretenciosas con dinero"

Se quitó los tacones.

"espera!"

Meg grito de repente.

"que?"

Ella saco de debajo de su cama una caja llena con revistas.

"ya comprendo por qué esos tres se me hacían tan familiares"

Le paso una revista.

"son ellos"

Mirando la gran fotografía murmuro.

"Nadir khan el tipo que no paraba de vomitar en las plantas favoritas de mama es dueño de una famosa empresa"

Pasaron la página.

"ella es Carlotta mochalini una hija de papa y además una cantante de la ópera"

Ambas rodaron los ojos por eso se creía da diva del lugar.

"y él es Erik luxort hijo del dueño de la naviera _bleu _la más grande de Francia"

Christine cerró la revista.

"mejor vamos a dormir que mañana habrá mucho que hacer"

Cada una se metió a su cama.

….

Mientras iba en su auto de regreso a la mancion Erik miraba las calles parisinas de noche con un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

"de donde aprendió esa mujer esa canción?"

Sonrió habían pasado muchos años desde que escucho esa tonada y justo cuando la escucha aparece Carlotta. Suspiro tendría que hablar con su padre de esto del matrimonio de conveniencia; ciertamente no se veía con ella el resto de su vida.

"perdón por contarle lo de tu amiga"

Nadir tremendamente pálido dijo desde donde estaba tumbado boca abajo.

"ella seguramente le contara a tu padre"

Erik sonrió.

"tranquilo no le diré el nombre de quien me envió a esa lugar clandestino de apuestas"

El auto se detuvo y nadir protesto.

"oye que cara traes parece que el agonizante eres tú"

Nadir comento con una media sonrisa.

"que paso?"

Erik solo bajo del auto.

"voy a caminar un rato"

Nadir levanto una ceja solo una cosa ponía a si a el hombre que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba apático e indiferente.

….

_Fin del primer capítulo mis queridos lectores espero les gustase y me dejen alguno que otro comentario :)hasta la próxima bye, bye._


End file.
